Squeal of Fortune
the squeal of fortune (=SOF) is een dagelijkse activiteit dat toegangkelijk is voor zowel gratis als betalende spelers. The squal of fortune werd geÏntroduceerd op 28 februarie 2012. Gratis spelers thumb krijgen een draai per dag terwijl members 2 keer morgen draaien. Om de 24uur wordt de squel of forutune gereset dit om middernacht (UTC). Mogelijke beloningen zijn armour , wapens , xp lampen ] en coins en ook andere items zoals godswords deze godswords hebben de zelfde stats als een "echt godsword " maar is niet verhandelbaar. Zo zij Jagex bij de SOF update; "Wij willen de economie zo weinig mogelijk beÏnvloeden". Er zijn ook items genaamd "lucky items" ze zijn net zoals de godswords niet-verhandelbaar en zullen vernietigd worden als je sterft en er niet voor kiest om het item te houden . De "lucky" items worden bepaald door de zeldzaamheid van het item en niet de waarde ervan. Je kan ook een aantal rondjes kopen als je member bent voor een kleine vergoeding ( het is te zien hoeveel je er wil voor geven je kan gaan van 4,99 euro tot 99,99 euro) thumb|the squeal of Fortune knop Als een speler inlogt, dan is er een klein interface dat ergens op je spelscherm verschijnt; Je kan dit verplaatsennaar naar waar je wilt. Als je op het interface klikt van Yelps, de gastheer op de linker kant kan het interface om de activiteit te beginnen. Niet alle items zijn beschikbaar bij elke draai; er verschijnt een selectie van 13 items, die altijd één zeer zeldzaam item, twee zeldame items, 4 ongewone items en 6 gewone items. De selectie van de 13 items verandert elke keer bij een nieuwe spin. Maar bij een enkele spin zal gewoon uitloggen de selectie niet veranderen. De selectie verandert alleen als je nog een keertje draait. De lijst van items worden getoont in een lijn met boxen aan de onderkant van het scherm. Als je een keertje draait zal je zien dat er een lichte gloed op de box komt. Als je op de groote rode knop duwt aan de rechterkant van het scherm stop je het wiel. Als het gloeien stop met verplaatsen dan krijgt de speler de optie om de beloning naar hun bank te sturen ( items zoals rune platebody enz.),rugzak (voor xp lampen ) of de money pouch of ze kunnen de optie kiezen om het gewonnen item weg te gooien. Als je rugzak vol is en je hebt bijvoorbeeld een xp lampen gewonnen, dan sluit je gewoon het het interface scherm bank je een paar items en open je de activiteit opnieuw en dan kan je alsnog je item toe eigenen. thumb|de prijs op eisen Het wiel zijn grafic deelt niet mee hoeveel kans je hebt dat het wiel stopt op een bepaalde box. Maar de kans voor een zeer zeldzaam item is aanzienlijk kleiner dan 1 op 13. Als er een super zeldzaam item wordt gewonnen, wordt er een bericht verspreid naar de chatbox van alle spelers in elke wereld. Het wordt afgebeeld als de naam van de speler en het item dat hij gewonnen heeft in een korte mededeling onder nieuws in de chatbox. '''Het tijdstip waarop een speler op de knop duwt bepaald niet de buit die verkregen wordt. Zodra de knop wordt ingedrukt, wordt het item willekeurig gekozen en d''e thumb''gloed zal daar dan oo''k op stoppen.' OPMERKING: als je dubbel klikt op de rode spinknop zal het wiel onmiddellijk stoppen op het willekeurig item. Je zal in theorie het zelfde item krijgen dan als je het wiel laat draaien. Door dubbel te klikken sla je gewoon het filmpje over. Als gevolg ven een in eerste instatie onaangekondigde update op 2 april 2012, Kan je squal of fortune draairondjes kopen met Jcoins, Jagex microtransactie munt, en echtgeld. Dit heeft geleid tot controversatie, Omdat de update er voorzorgde dat mensen die in de "echte wereld" veel geld hebben een voordeel hebben op runescape spelers voor wie veel geld in het echte leven niet van zelfsprekend is. De update resulteerde in duizenden klachten op de forums. Veel klachten gingen over de uitspraak die Jagex eerder datzelfde jaar had gemaakt: "We don’t want players to be able to buy their way to success in RuneScape. If we let players start doing this, it devalues RuneScape for others. We feel your status in real-life shouldn’t affect your ability to be successful in RuneScape."